My Life
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry talks to Severus after 19years since the battle of Voldemort had ended. Warning: Character Death.


My Life

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!

Warning I: **SPOILERS FROM DEATHLY HOLLOWS!**

Warning II: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Warning III: Character Death!

* * *

Harry watched in horror as Nagini strangled Severus Snape before him as Severus fell onto the ground with a small thud. Harry watched Nagini slithered down on the ground as she went and followed her master before the two disappeared from sight.

Before Ron and Hermione could say anything, Harry had already taken off his cloak and had knelt down beside Severus side as Ron and Hermione watched in a nearby distance. "Severus! No, you can't! Please, Severus!" Harry cried as he shook Severus gently.

Severus opened his eyes as he found Harry staring at him as tears flowed out from his eyes, "wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" He managed to get out as he only has a few minutes as the venom within him will soon go through his body.

"What do you think? I'm here to defeat Voldemort," Harry replied as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm af-afraid I d-don't have much t-time left Ha-Harry," Severus said.

Harry shook his head stubbornly, "you promise me that you will stick alive after Voldemort is dead! How could I go on if you aren't with me? We were supposed to continue our relationship after all this mishap is over!" He exclaimed as tears began to fall again.

"Last year ha-had been rem-remarkable Harry," Severus said as he put up his hand to touch Harry on the cheek and he strokes it gently.

"Don't leave me," Harry choked out as he held onto Severus hand. Last year, the two had been secretly seeing each other without telling anyone except Ron and Hermione and perhaps even Dumbledore knew before he died.

But the two had to call of there relationship since it was getting too dangerous by sneaking around late at night and the end was coming closer and closer. So the two decided to end it but not by promising that they will continue right after Voldemort had been defeated.

"Y-You must go on Ha-Harry. I w-will always b-be with you," Severus said as he began to cough as the venom was starting to get through his body all over.

"I will tell Professor McGonagall where to get your body so that we could have a proper funeral for you," Harry managed to get out as he knew that it was time to let Severus go even though he didn't want to and knew he had to go on to defeat Voldemort for this cause of pain.

"S-She will kn-know where t-to f-f…." Severus didn't finished his sentence as the hand that Harry was holding dropped onto the ground and Severus didn't moved nor speak at all.

Harry began to cry hard as Ron and Hermione came up to him, "it's time to go Harry," Hermione said quietly as Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Hermione threw over the cloak on him.

Harry wiped his eyes as he looked at Severus one last time before turning to his friends and leaving the area to find Voldemort.

(19-years-later)

"Daddy! Is this the place that you wanted to come and see?" His 5-year-old boy name Severus Weasley-Potter asked.

Harry nodded, "somebody important lives here that was very special to me," he explained to his son as he looked over to his shoulder and saw Ginny walking to him with their new baby daughter that was named Lily Weasley-Potter.

"Should I get the kids and leave you alone for a few moments Harry?" Ginny asked as they were in the graveyard in Godric Hollow where Harry decided to tell Minerva 19-years-ago that was the place Severus might have wanted to be with.

Right after Severus death and funeral, Harry didn't thought that he would date anyone in his whole life ever again. But seeing Ginny again after seven years that he had left to become a Healer, he decided to try and date again and the Weasley's were happy to have him as a son-in-law and brother-in-law as they knew him so well.

"Just give me ten minutes and I'll let the kids say hi to him," Harry replied as Ginny nodded and she took the kids to the other side of the cemetery where Dumbledore lies.

Harry hadn't been coming to Godric Hollow every moment; he had been busy at Paris where he and Ginny moved for his career. The two decided to move back to London near the Wizarding world, after they heard about Minerva's death.

For about seven years, Harry didn't came to the cemetery but decided now since he has too little kids of his own and decided to tell Severus about them.

Harry knelt down on the tomb as he looked up at the engraving that was on it before putting the red rose he got for it. If it wasn't for Voldemort, he might have married Severus instead of Ginny and wouldn't have gotten children of his own.

"Hey Severus, it's me again. I know, it's been such a long time since I've came and visit you, but I've been busy with my kids and work as well as Ginny. Yes, kids. Hey, don't laugh! I know you Severus, your probably laughing right now that I actually got kids," Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"But you know what? I've named one of my kids after you. I hope you don't mind. Do you know who I married? Ginny Weasley. At first I was reluctant, but Ginny knew that I still got feelings for you even after all these years had gone by. Oh, you might be wondering how Ginny knows," Harry said slowly.

"I told the Weasley family what happened in my sixth year. Ron and Hermione backed me up. Did you know that the two of them got married also? Hermione is a Healer like me and Ron works inside the Ministry like his father. Well anyway, the Weasley family were shocked at first and I asked Ginny to date me. I told her I still got feelings for you but she knew that you were my true love, I would never forget you," Harry explained with a smile.

"I've been wondering all my years if Voldemort wasn't around in our time if we ever gotten married or even had relationship? It's weird thinking about that, huh? I'll bet your with my mom, dad, Sirius and the others who died during the battle wherever you are. But see to this Severus, I will always love you in my heart and will never forget you. Not even when I die," Harry said as he kissed the tomb stone as he looked at the rose that was on it before turning to get his kids and wife to say hello to him.

Without knowing, he didn't knew he was being watched by a ghostly figure hiding by the trees before it vanished through thin air.

* * *

End!

me: Just something that I whipped up EARLY tis morning that I thought about while I was in mexico.

Severus: It's really just a one-shot.

Harry: hopefully you guys all like it.

Ginny: we'll be onto the next story soon.

Lily: review and update.


End file.
